Obscured Vision
by Halfsan
Summary: Megaman Classic. Backstory on the character Blues aka Protoman , based on information from the games, the manga -Mega/Gigamix- , and even the old cartoon, with my own interpretation. Rating for eventual language and some light  shounenai - M/B
1. Light

**There is a very depressing lack of Classic Megaman fanfiction on the internet. Anyway, of course by selecting characters, when I say "MetalmanEXE" I mean Metalman from Classic. Why does ffnet disregard so many Classic characters? Sheesh. **

* * *

><p>Light.<p>

It was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes for the first time. It was bright, and even though it hurt his eyes to look at it, the newborn robot felt that he couldn't look away. The light that captivated him so much was shadowed over when someone moved in the way of it. The stranger—a scientist, it seemed—peered down at the robot with wide eyes. His mouth hung open in a smile, a pipe clinging to his lips. The man was rather old and portly, but had gentle eyes. Eyes that shined due to some unexplained moisture.

"Who are you?" the newborn robot asked. This was the first time he heard his own voice. He decided that he liked it.

"I am Dr. Thomas Light." His voice nearly cracked, but the robot concluded that he liked the doctor's voice as well. "I built you."

"...who am I?" He felt a little silly for asking, but he didn't know his own name. There were a lot of things the newborn robot was still wondering—about himself and about the man before him.

"..Blues," Dr. Light said, his face softening. "Welcome to the world."

Blues. Already, the name stuck with him, and it felt natural when he replayed it in his head over and over, as if it had always been. The newborn robot—Blues—sat up on the metal table he rested on. He examined his body, curious of his design. Blues stared at his hands, and took a quick glance at the doctor. He noted the similarities he shared with him, despite the doctor being human.

The tiny robot continued examining himself curiously. His hand found its way to the top of his head, and he began raking his fingers through his soft hair. It was long enough for him to see it, and he saw that it was black. Blues wore only a pair of shorts, so it gave him the chance to poke at his synthetic flesh. His finger traced the seam on his chest that he supposed led to his core. Apart from the obvious robotic traits he possessed, Blues looked absolutely human.

"I bet your puzzled on why you're designed the way you are." The doctor's voice made Blues look up and lock eyes with him. "I designed you to look and feel human. You're the first, and only, of your kind."

Blues gave a smile at Dr. Light's words. He figured it was his emotions—his human emotions—causing this. The robot wasn't sure what it was like to be human, but if it felt like what he was feeling now, he liked it. Blues found himself only slightly troubled about the "first and only" bit from the doctor's explanation; however, he shrugged it off, figuring that he and Dr. Light could be like family. Blues already saw the kind doctor as his father, seeing as how he built him.

"Look and feel human." Blues mumbled mostly to himself while taking a second glance at his hands—his human hands. "I like that."

"I'm pleased," Dr. Light said, wrapping an arm around the robot's shoulder. "Come, now. It's late. I've prepared a room for you already."

Blues slid his legs off of the table and touched them to the metal floor. His hands pushed him off of the table and onto his feet, and began taking slow first steps alongside the doctor. While walking was no big event—Blues already had it in his programming, he didn't need to learn it—excitement welled up within the newborn robot with each step he took. Blues's joy was cut short as he found himself very distracted at the doctor's laboratory. It was such a cluttered mess of spare parts, tools, drills, charts, blueprints—way too much for the newborn robot to process. There were a lot of things in the lab that Blues had no idea what they were called. Just trying to analyze everything, and figure out their purpose gave Blues a headache.

Dr. Light led his robot upstairs, where things seemed a little homier. A black, leather couch with a coffee table made of wood and glass sat in front of it. A TV, some candles, a small kitchen, and a few hallways leading to different rooms. It wasn't that big, but for the two of them, it was perfect.

The two of them continued down one of the hallways, Dr. Light leading Blues. Suddenly, without warning, Blues came to a grinding halt. The doctor noticed and eyed the robot curiously. Blues's reason for stopping was something he heard—or rather, was hearing. The strange noise continued, captivating him more than the first beam of light he saw. Something inside of the newborn robot made his legs move, trying to find the source of the wonderful sounds. Dr. Light called out to him, but the sounds had him in such a trance that he didn't even notice.

Blues followed the noise, keeping his ears open to better locate the source. The sound got louder and louder the closer he got to the living area. At last, Blues found the source of the noise.

A...thing.

The newborn robot stared at the peculiar object. It looked like a weird horn stuck on a box or something. Blues scanned his mind for a word to describe just what he was looking at. This proved difficult, for the sound—coming from the "horn"—made it difficult to concentrate. It was by no means unpleasant, in fact, it was very calming.

"Blues?" Dr. Light's voice interrupted the robot from his trance. He shook his head to clear it, and turned to face the doctor.

"Doctor... what is this sound?" Blues asked eagerly.

"It is called music, dear boy," Dr. Light responded with a laugh. "This particular type is called "blues." Do you like it?"

Music. Blues concluded that he was a music lover. It seemed to fit, seeing as how he was apparently named after a genre of music. His name didn't matter, though, as he would enjoy the sounds he heard, no matter what he was called.

"I listened to this song while designing you," Dr. Light said, causing Blues to glance in his direction. "It's one of my favorites."

"It's really nice," the robot said with a grin. Blues turned back to face the machine producing the music. His listening was cut short when two hands rested on his shoulders. He looked over one, and found himself staring in the doctor's eyes.

"Blues, come on," he pleaded. "It's time for bed."

Blues began to slightly pout at having to leave the music, but found that the song was nearing its end anyway. Silence filled the room, and Blues exhaled a sigh as he followed Dr. Light to his room. The two traveled down the hallway where a door was on each side. The doctor opened up the door leading to the room on the left and gestured Blues inside, while flicking on the light. The newborn robot walked up and stood at the threshold, staring curiously inside the room before entering.

"My room?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of it. The room was very plain and simple, but had everything the robot could need. A bed with simple gray and white sheets and a black comforter sat in the left corner. Next to it was a small nightstand with a lamp on it. Blues's vision shifted to the other corner and noticed a dresser. He took a slow step inside and noticed to his immediate left was a desk along with a spinning computer chair. Blues wondered briefly on whatever he would use it for, but shrugged the thought away when he saw that the doctor was providing it in case he needed it.

"Is it to your liking?" Dr. Light asked. "It isn't much right now, but if you need anything just—,"

"No, no! Doctor, it's fine. I like it," Blues interrupted, throwing a grin at the things in his room. His own room. The newborn robot felt excited to call this room his. He was very thankful to Dr. Light for treating him like family. To the good doctor, he felt like he was his son and not just some machine. Blues turned to look at his creator, who was smiling a relieved smile at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my boy," the doctor said with a smile. His hand gripped the knob and he began to shut the door. Before it closed completely, Dr. Light whispered, "Sleep well."

"Goodnight," Blues called out, perhaps a little too late. The door was shut, but he was sure the good doctor got the message. The robot drew in a breath before turning back to face his room. Blues eagerly darted over to the dresser in the right corner, dying to see the contents of the drawers. Grasping each of the handles, he pulled out the first drawer to find casual clothing. On the right were long sleeved shirts folded neatly. In the middle were short sleeved shirts, and to the left were pants. Since he was going to sleep, Blues figured that casual wear wouldn't do, so he pushed the drawer shut, and opened up the next one.

The second drawer contained sleepwear. Different sets of pajamas, similar in style, but different colors were folded with care. The colors that really caught his eye were the red and gray pairs. Carefully, Blues reached for the red pair, slipping the bottoms on around his waist. The top was a long sleeve button up shirt. The buttons were already done, so he slipped it over his head.

The robot felt really comfortable in pajamas. Blues wondered why people didn't wear them all the time. He decided not to dwell too much on it as he needed to get to bed. Before he could turn around, Blues noticed yet another thing that distracted him: a body mirror that hung on the side of his dresser. He took this chance to see himself completely. The robot was absolutely fascinated about how human he appeared. Blues watched his reflection, peering into his own brilliant green eyes.

"Wow..." he muttered to himself. Slowly, Blues sidestepped to his bed—making a trip to turn off the lights as well—trying hard to take his eyes off of his reflection. Once to his bed, he pulled the blankets away, and slid under them. His bed was really soft and comfortable. Sleep would have been easy to take him, were it not for the song stuck in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>This is actually something I've been writing for a while, like MONTHS. I originially wanted it to be a chaptered fic...then I wanted it to be just one long fic broken into sections.. then thought "no, chaps are better" haha. Anyway, this takes place sometime before Megaman 1 and will probably end somewhere between Megaman 4 and 5. I've written a lot of this story out, but there is still SO MUCH MORE to write. Reviews are appreciated, but whatever. d:<br>**


	2. The City

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight peered through the window, stirring the robot from his first slumber. Blues rolled over, facing the wall, to avoid the pain caused from the sun's rays. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms, arching his back to stretch his legs. Sleep was so relaxing that Blues wished he'd never wake up; at the same time, however, he was eager to see the day, as there were still many new things the robot needed to discover.<p>

Blues slid his legs out from underneath the covers, sitting up, and placed his feet on the floor. He stood up, making haste to his dresser, excited to get dressed and start the day off. Opening the top drawer, he peered inside wondering what to wear. After a moment of pondering, Blues decided on a pair of dark gray jeans, a long sleeve red shirt, with a lighter gray short sleeve shirt on top. The robot discarded his pajama bottoms with ease, but fumbled with the buttons on the shirt for a few seconds. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Blues just pulled it over his head, and threw it where he had kicked off his bottoms.

The casual clothing was no where near as comfortable as his sleepwear, but after stealing a quick glance at himself in the mirror, Blues thought he looked good. He gave a light smile, distracted by his appearance so much that he noticed two smaller drawers at the top of his dresser. He completely forgot to check them the previous night, and decided to do so.

The drawer to the left contained undergarments, which he withdrew a pair of socks from. The one on the right held miscellaneous garments. Blues grabbed one at random and pulled out a yellow scrap of cloth. A scarf, he concluded, which he simply draped around his shoulders. The robot wasn't absolutely sure how to put it on properly, but continued out the door.

Before he opened his door, Blues noticed a pair of red house slippers. After slipping on a pair of socks, he hastily slid his feet in the slippers and exited his room. Blues made his way down the hallway, poking his head to peer into the living area before entering it. Dr. Light wasn't anywhere to be found, so the robot thought he'd check in the lab. After staring at the strange horn-box thing—a little disappointed that not a sound was coming from it—Blues walked downstairs.

Not even halfway down the stairs, the robot could hear a voice—his creator's voice—muttering to himself frustratingly. Mechanical buzzing could be heard periodically over the doctor's voice. Curiosity filled him as Blues quickened his pace down the stairs. He nearly tripped a few times, but managed to make it down safely. Blues saw the doctor bent over working on some sort of gadget, possibly built for the benefit of humankind. Or maybe it made toast. The robot couldn't tell otherwise.

"Good morning, Doctor," Blues said to get his creator's attention. Dr. Light paused and looked up at his robot, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, um.. Good _afternoon_ to you too, Blues," the doctor replied with a light chuckle. The amusement of his smile increased when the robot widened his eyes.

"I slept _that _late?" Blues searched the room for a clock, finding one hanging on the wall behind him. It stated that in seven more minutes, it would be two o'clock. The robot could feel the heat filling up his face as he turned his attention back to Dr. Light, "I, um, I had no idea. Sorry."

"I'm not angry," Dr. Light said with a smile, walking up to him, "but try to avoid it in the future." The good doctor began fiddling with Blues's scarf, wrapping part of it so that it clung to his neck loosely. Blues gave it a light tug with his finger, as it was just a little too tight. The robot muttered a quiet, "thanks," avoiding eye contact. He was clearly still embarrassed about how late he slept in. Blues couldn't help it, though. He really enjoyed sleeping.

"Well, um, you seem to be busy, and I don't wanna bother you," Blues started taking a few steps back to exit the lab. "So I'll just leave you to your work." With an awkward smile, the robot turned around and started up the steps.

"Blues, you aren't a bother," Dr. Light called out, causing Blues to stop in his tracks. The robot peered over his shoulder to show that he was listening. "But I can see that you are eager to discover what the world has to offer. I won't stop you. Just.. be careful, and don't wander too far from here."

"Really?" Blues couldn't stop the huge grin that spread itself across his face. Excitement welled up inside of him as he quickly darted up the stairs faster than he thought possible. "I won't be gone long, Doctor!"

Blues hastily made his way to the front door, kicking off the house slippers covering his feet. He noticed two pairs of shoes, one of which was similar in size to the house shoes he wore. The robot decided that these belonged to him—and it just occurred to him how much Dr. Light had prepared for him. Giving a smile at the thought, Blues stepped in the red pair of shoes. They had no laces or Velcro straps, they just simply slipped on. After tapping his toes on the floor to make them snug, Blues turned the knob of the front door and stepped outside.

The first thing he noticed was the warmth of the sun hitting his artificial skin. Blues threw a hand to his face, to act like a visor as he proceeded to walk outside, taking in the scenery. The area was quite rural, with several dirt paths—the robot figured one of the paths led to the city. The one color that stood out the most was green. It was everywhere. The shining sun only seemed to intensify the colors around him, and even though his hand shaded his eyes, Blues still needed to squint to see everything.

Gentle breezes began forming around Blues, tossing his hair about, and making his scarf flow with it. The branches of trees in the distance began waving at the robot, and birds, startled by their sudden movement, flew out in perfect formation. Everything about the outside fascinated Blues, and he couldn't wait to see more. Just as he took a step forward, he heard the door open behind him.

"Good, you haven't left yet," the doctor's voice sounded. Blues turned to face him, noticing a strange object in his hand. Dr. Light extended his arm, offering the device to the robot. "Taking the right path will lead you to the city. Also, you should take this. It'll allow us to keep in contact."

Blues took the object, staring at it curiously. A few buttons, a speaker, and an antenna were on the device, so the robot concluded that it was some sort of transceiver. He pocketed the device, looking up at the doctor, throwing him a thankful smile. With that, Blues began making his way down the rightmost path, curious to see what the city was like.

The walk seemed to take hours, but eventually the trees and grass turned into street lights and concrete. Blues stared in awe at all the neat things in the city. Street vendors, shopping malls, electronic stores—anything imagined by man could be found, it seemed. The sidewalks were crowded with people, families, and a few animals being walked on leashes by their owners. The curious robot walked along a crosswalk, running into a few other pedestrians who were walking quickly to beat the light. They barely gave a glance back to mutter an apology, but Blues didn't mind. He understood that some people had appointments to make.

Blues sat himself on a bench on the sidewalk and just watched people. The way they interacted with each other was rather intriguing to the young robot. Weather it was how someone would drop something and a passerby would return it to them, or how they simply just weaved in and out of each others way, no matter what simple thing was occurring, Blues couldn't take his curious eyes away from it.

In a strange way, it made him jealous. Blues subconsciously longed for interaction. Not just with people, but other robots. A sigh escaped his lips as he recalled the doctor's words about him being the only humanoid robot in existence. Blues faintly wondered if Dr. Light planned to create more Robot Masters. He wanted to have a companion that he could better relate to. One that was a robot with human features, and around his age, maybe older—his AI age of course. Blues briefly considered bringing up the issue with Dr. Light, but decided against it. He figured that it would probably lead into an awkward conversation somehow.

Blues stood up from the bench and continued to trek through the city. He continued to observe the people that intrigued him, so much so that he nearly ran into a few walking towards him. Some of them were nice about it, but a few of them gave him rather hateful looks. Blues shrugged it off, knowing that he wasn't going to meet these people again, so why bother worrying over it? He was too busy worrying about loneliness to care. The robot spied on a group of children playing some game. Blues noticed that even though one of them was angry, accusing the other of cheating, they were still having fun. He gave a smile at this, wondering what it was like to have companionship like that.

Eventually, the young robot found his way to a park, and in the square of it was a elegant fountain. His eyes widened as he found himself drawn to it. It was almost similar to the situation involving the music he heard. Blues peered up at the top of the fountain, which was spraying streams of water outward onto a second tier. The water collected here would overflow and spill into the middle, creating a wall of water. If Blues stared hard enough, he could vaguely see his reflection.

The edge of the fountain was wide enough to sit on, so Blues did just that. His curious eyes peered into the water the fountain had collected. He could see his reflection much clearer here, and saw that many coins sat in the bottom of the pool. Blues got the sudden urge to touch the water, and extended one of his fingers toward it. His index finger slowly dipped in, but immediately retracted back. It was cold. Colder than he expected. The robot thought the water would be at least a little warm due to the brightness of the sun.

Wait. The sun. Where was it? Blues turned his head toward the sky, which wasn't blue anymore. Instead, it had a very orangish hue, with a few pink clouds here and there. He finally located the sun, just peeking over the buildings in the distance. Just how long had he been wandering in the city? The robot didn't have a watch, so he couldn't determine the time. As if to answer his question, a beeping noise came from his pocket. Startled, Blues removed the transceiver and stared at it blankly. There were only two buttons on the device, so he hit the top one, hoping it was the right one, and put the device up to his ear.

"Uh, hello?" The robot asked, confusion in his tone. He still wasn't sure if he was using the transceiver properly.

"Blues?" Dr. Light's voice sounded through the speaker. Blues gave a light sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're alright. It's going on seven o'clock."

"Gah!" Blues exasperatedly slapped his forehead, as he didn't realize how late it was. The young robot broke into a run, traveling back the way he came from. "I'll be home soon, Doctor! I'm sorry!"

"Don't fret over it, Blues," the doctor reassured. "Just get home safely."

Blues pushed the other button on the transceiver, assuming that was the disconnect button, and shoved it in his pocket, dashing back into the city—almost crashing into a few pedestrians on the way. The robot was so hasty that he took a few wrong turns, muttering some obscenities under his breath when he entered a street he didn't recognize—he had learned the words from some of the more unpleasant citizens. After going down unfamiliar streets and weaving through crowds of people, Blues finally found his way back on the dirt path that led to home.

The weather was much cooler now that the sun didn't hang in the sky anymore, but Blues longed for the shining orb's rays. He liked the sunlight, he just wished it wasn't so bright. Blues determined that was his favorite part about his sense of sight. In fact, he enjoyed all of the senses he possessed—except for one. Blues never got a chance to utilize it, but taste wasn't necessary for the young robot. Sure, he was capable of consumption, but it wasn't needed at all.

The robot's sense of hearing was probably his favorite. Blues enjoyed hearing music especially. While in the city, he watched as a middle-aged man whistled while walking down the sidewalk. Blues recalled this, and began to try it himself. After puckering his lips and blowing a few times, eventually the sounds came out smoothly. Immediately he began whistling the tune that played from the machine in the living room.

Blues continued whistling as he began to determine what he liked about his sense of smell. There was nothing that really caught his attention when it came to that particular sense, but he did know what he hated the smell of. Tobacco. Blues recalled some of the pedestrians he walked by with cigarettes hanging from their lips. The smoke that they blew from their mouths sickened him to the point of running. The young robot then remembered the first time he saw Dr. Light. A pipe hung from his lips. When Blues thought about it, he seemed to recall noticing the scent of lingering tobacco smoke throughout the lab.

So far, Blues couldn't really say he enjoyed the sense of touch. It wasn't really _touching_, but it was more _feeling_. Something he noticed, but shrugged off, when he first woke up. A strange, unknown pain that resided in his very core seemed to surface completely out of nowhere. Blues put a hand to his chest, wondering what could be the cause of it. It was a sort of pain that wasn't absolutely agonizing, but was steadily getting more annoying. He supposed he could ask the doctor about it, but maybe it was a normal thing? Blues wasn't completely sure. He was a one of a kind robot, so he couldn't confront another about this. Briefly, the young robot contemplated weather or not he should bring the issue up with Dr. Light or not. If it was serious, he didn't want to worry the good doctor. But if it was something that shouldn't be worried over, then why bring it up in the first place?

If it became a problem in the future, Blues would ask Dr. Light about it. For now, he continued down the dirt path, whistling to mask the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Some exploration and new discoveries. How will this affect our little robot? Reviews are appreciated, but do whatever. d:<strong>


	3. Failed Experiment

**Been a while, eh? Here's the next part. **

* * *

><p>The days passed by. Days turned into weeks. A month rolled around the corner, and yet the mysterious pain still lingered. It steadily got worse, but so slowly that Blues adjusted to it before it could progress. It was just another part of his life. Something he had gotten used to and eventually ignored. Blues still neglected to tell Dr. Light about the feeling. If it didn't interfere with his living, then he felt that no one should dwell over.<p>

The young robot slid out of his bed, like every other day. Blues changed out of his pajamas and into some black jeans and a long sleeve gray shirt. He lazily slung the yellow scarf about his neck, and proceeded out of his room, slipping on his house slippers on the way out.

Dr. Light was already awake, sitting on the couch watching the news on TV. Just as Blues entered the living area, the doctor puffed out a breath of smoke, which the young robot wrinkled his nose at. The doctor looked up at Blues, throwing an apologetic smile his way, while waving his hand to disperse the smoke. Blues smirked.

"Good morning, my boy," the doctor said, removing the pipe from his mouth.

"Good morning, Doctor," Blues responded, heading into the kitchen. The robot began whistling—a talent that Dr. Light found most impressive that he learned on his own—while he began boiling water to make tea with. Blues scanned the boxes of tea, wondering which one he should make for the doctor today. He settled with green tea, pulling one of the tea bags from the box.

The water began boiling rapidly as Blues reached in the cabinet for a cup. The young robot carefully poured the steaming water in the cup, over the tea bag. He let it sit for a few moments to grab some sugar and honey to add. Three spoonfuls of sugar seemed to please the doctor. Blues slowly stirred in the grainy sweetener, dissolving it. Next he added the honey. Squeezing it gently, he counted in his head...one...two. The robot let go, catching the last little drop with his finger and putting it to his lips. He could say that he really enjoyed honey. Blues placed the cup on a tray and made his way slowly—so as not to spill the steaming liquid—into the living area.

"Doctor, I made you some tea," the young robot said. The tray in his hands seemed to become heavier for some reason.

"Thank you Bl—Ah!" Dr. Light's response was cut short as the robot dropped the tray, and collapsed to his knees. He wailed in pain, clutching his chest tightly, making desperate gasps for air. "Blues! Blues, what's wrong?"

"D-Doctor," Blues gasped, falling face first on the floor. Suddenly, inexplicably, the annoying pain suddenly skyrocketed to agonizing heights. Blues couldn't even move, the pain was so great. The good doctor cradled the boy in his arms, who continued moaning in pure agony. "It hurts. I-it hurts..! _It hurts!_"

Within moments, the pain caused Blues to black out. When he finally opened his eyes, the pain had subsided quite a bit, but was still very much there. He found himself reclining on the same metal table he was on when he first opened his eyes. Blues cast his half-lidded gaze downward, noticing the panel on his chest was open, revealing his core. The young robot felt very tired. He was so exhausted that even holding his head up to observe his surroundings seemed like an agonizing chore.

Just what had happened? Did Dr. Light do some digging in his core to find the source, and maybe fix it? Blues heard a frustrated sigh from somewhere around him. He was so weak that he couldn't determine which direction it came from. Moments after the exasperated sigh, a voice—Dr. Light's—spoke.

"I feared this would happen," he mumbled mostly to himself. The robot heard and curiously tilted his head up, despite the pain, and swallowed hard before speaking.

"D-Doctor, what happened?" Blues's voice was rough and scratchy, almost as if he had caught some sort of cold. The young robot's body trembled as he struggled to keep his head up, only for it to crash down on the metal table. Blues sucked in a sharp gasp from the contact. Dr. Light hovered above him, staring hard into the robot's eyes apologetically.

Dr. Light's eyes closed slowly, as he let out a breath through his nose. He seemed to shake out of fear, seemingly afraid to talk. It was as if he needed to choose his words carefully. The doctor opened his eyes, moisture now threatened to spill from them. Fighting back tears, the good doctor bit his lip lightly before going into detail.

"Blues," Dr. Light said, choking back a sob before continuing, "as advanced as you are, you are still _incomplete_. A prototype; I was almost certain, however, that the prototype core I created wouldn't have such a.. horrible defect."

Defect. Incomplete. Prototype. The three words that could now be associated with the young robot cut at him like a knife. Without even meaning to, Blues's mind began to wander, coming up with theories he'd rather not imagine. Why would Dr. Light even bother creating him if he were incomplete. The doctor even said so himself that he feared this would happen. But maybe it didn't matter to him. After all, Blues was just a prototype model. A test run. If the test didn't work, then Dr. Light could fix his error, making an even better model. Blues determined that his fate as a prototype robot led to him being scrapped in any given situation.

The thoughts made Blues turn his head away from the doctor. Maybe his circuits were still acting up, and his mind was just unintentionally making these things up. But the possibility that it was truth made the young robot upset. He clenched his fists tightly, rage building up inside of him. The one person in the world that he could call a father, and Blues felt like he couldn't trust him anymore. Dr. Light was very good natured, but for him to lose the robot's trust in an instant, Blues felt like he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Tears began filling the robot's eyes as he turned his head back up to the ceiling. Blues trembled furiously trying to keep them at bay, inhaling sharply to hold back the sobs.

"Does it still hurt?" Dr. Light asked, leaning over him with some sort of tool. In his delirious state, Blues couldn't tell what it was, but the doctor was using it inside his core. "It may take time, but if I keep working, I may be able to fix the defect. But if I'm not careful, I could accidentally alter one of your critical units. You wouldn't be _you_, anymore."

Blues shivered at the thought, but couldn't will himself to voice a protest. He didn't want to be changed. He liked the way he was now. The robot wanted to just shove the doctor away and run as far as possible, but didn't have the strength. Moments passed until Dr. Light finally closed the panel on Blues's chest, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"This should do for now," he explained letting out a deep sigh of relief. "Before I try to meddle with your circuits, I'd like to do some research first. For now, all I can suggest for you is rest."

Dr. Light turned his back, and the young robot shot him a nasty look. When the doctor turned back around, he handed Blues his yellow scarf. The shirt he wore was scrapped somewhere, as the doctor hastily cut through the fabric when he collapsed, making it unwearable. With that, the robot slung the scarf around his shoulders lazily, and hastily made his way up the stairs. He thought he heard Dr. Light call out to him, but Blues ignored him, quickening his way to his room.

Blues kicked the door to his room shut and fell face first on his bed. The young robot's mind continued to make up bogus scenarios as he hugged his pillow tightly. He began thinking about his defect, as the pain was increasing again. He thought about what it meant. Did it mean he would die? And if so, why would Dr. Light build him if he knew an incomplete status would result in death? It made Blues very uncomfortable to think about it. He wished he had someone to talk to. But the fact of the matter was, he didn't. His only other companion was the doctor himself, and Blues found that he was gradually losing his trust in him.

The young robot didn't like the idea of being a prototype. His only purpose in life was to be a failed experiment. Blues fought back a sob as his grip on his pillow tightened, tears stinging at his eyes. He tried to sleep, but was too troubled from worrying about his eventual fate.

Blues sat up so fast his head nearly rolled off of his shoulders. He decided he wouldn't stick around to see what the doctor had planned for him. Leaving seemed like the only option left. If his energy core shut down in the city, that felt like a much better way to die, rather than being shut down only to be replaced by a newer model. Or just being shut down because of a defect. Blues also feared his personality being altered. He liked who he has grown to be, and didn't want to change. Sure, if he was changed, he probably wouldn't be aware, but the simple thought of it bothered him enough.

After throwing on a long sleeve red shirt—Blues didn't really look, simply grabbing one at random from his dresser—he quietly made his way through the living room. Dr. Light was still working in the lab downstairs, making his escape quite easy. Blues put his shoes on and stealthily slipped out of the house, taking the path that lead to the city.

The young robot broke out into a run as it suddenly began pouring down with heavy rain. Blues supposed it was sometime in the afternoon, but the sun was covered up by dark clouds, so it looked like night. His clothes were soaked within seconds and his hair clung to his face, despite how fast he ran. When he entered the city, there weren't many people walking around. Blues figured the citizens were taking shelter in the buildings, while the people he did see walking around had umbrellas.

There were many shops he could go in, but Blues decided against it. The pain in his chest was getting worse again, and he didn't feel like making a scene. That could result to getting him sent back to Light. He didn't want that. Instead, Blues quickly ran into an empty alleyway—empty, apart from a few garbage bins. It was as if some higher being was smothering him with cruel irony. The robot's defective status made him feel like just that: garbage. Scrap metal. And it was all Light's fault.

"Damn it," Blues cursed under his breath, clenching his chest tightly. The pain started back up, just like before, and he fell to his knees. He didn't want to draw the attention of the few pedestrians out in the stormy weather, so he held his screams at bay. Eventually the young robot was on the ground, rolling in pure agony. His breath caught in his chest and his vision began fading slowly. Blues trembled, trying to will the pain away, trying to stay alive just a little bit longer. He didn't want to die now. In his mind, he continuously cursed his creator for making him suffer.

Just before the dying robot closed his eyes, he could have sworn he saw a figure of someone approaching him.

* * *

><p><strong>So it begins.. Til next time!<strong>


	4. Wily

**Next chapter! Also I wanna thank Kiwi555 for their AMAZING review. Thank you so much! Enjoy the next part!**

* * *

><p>An overwhelming wave of nostalgia swept over Blues, as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he was being born a second time, staring into a bright light above him. His eyes clamped shut as he turned his head the opposite direction. Suddenly, every memory played in his mind, spanning all the way to his death.<p>

That's right. Blues remembered clearly. He died in that alleyway, but here he was, alive. But where was _here_, exactly?

"You're awake," an unrecognizable voice echoed through the room. By that, the robot could tell he was inside a laboratory. The echo reminded him of home. Blues got a bitter taste in his mouth from the memory. The voice continued, but was mostly speaking to himself, "I really am a genius!"

"Who..?" Blues mumbled, looking over in the other direction. His eyes met with an old, balding man wearing dark sunglasses. The old man grinned a wicked smile at the young robot. "Who are you?" Already this situation was undesirably familiar.

"My name is Dr. Albert Wily," he said, walking closer to the robot. "It's great to finally meet you, Blues."

"How do you know my name?" Blues sat upright so fast he got dizzy. He shook the distortion from his head and let the doctor continue.

"Let's just say I've been watching you." Blues gave Dr. Wily a suspicious glare, to which he threw up his hands defensively. "D-don't take it the wrong way! It was only out of concern for you."

"You were watching me," Blues paused, analyzing the doctor's words, "because you were concerned about me?"

"I know what happened," Dr. Wily said, placing a hand on the robot's shoulder. "A defective, prototype robot built by Light." Blues shuddered at the sound of his name. "Broken down in an alleyway, left for dead... Until I showed up."

"You.." Blues started, looking down at his body. The robot gasped sharply as he noticed the drastic changes that had been made. Instead of flesh, all he saw was gray and red armor. The only thing that seemed to remain the same was the yellow scarf around his neck. His forearms were a little bulky. A light mechanical hum from his left arm signaled that there was something more to it. But he was alive. And while he couldn't say he trusted this mysterious man, he trusted him more than Light. "It was you! Before I..." The young robot trailed off, finding he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes," Dr. Wily answered, slipping the dark sunglasses off of his face, pocketing them. "I pitied you, and it may have taken months, but I finally fixed you."

"Fixed?" Blues put a hand to his chest. Though faint, the pain still lingered. "If I'm fixed, then why does it still hurt?" The doctor frowned.

"It's unfortunate. I replaced Light's faulty solar-powered core with a more powerful nuclear core, but," he paused, as if choosing his words carefully, "the defect in your system is unrepairable—by me, at least. While my core will allow you to live longer, the only way to prevent an untimely death in your future is for your creator to repair you." Blues narrows his eyes at the thought, clenching his fist tightly. "And I know you'd rather not. Especially since he _replaced you_ without a second thought."

The young robot's eyes widened as his curious gaze met the doctor's. Dr. Wily motioned the boy to follow him through the lab, leading him to a giant screen. After punching a few of the buttons, Dr. Wily managed to get the static off of the feed, revealing a video of three people. Two of which Blues recognized. One of them was Light. The unrecognizable one was a girl with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail using a green ribbon. The last one was the one Blues recognized the most.

"M-me?" Blues shouted in disbelief. The boy on the screen sat at the table in the kitchen with Light, and the girl, smiling and laughing. While their voices weren't the same, everything else was. Same eyes, same hair—Blues supposed his own was actually a little bit longer—same face. Identical to absolutely every detail. The three of them were chatting, but Blues wasn't listening. The young robot was too upset to listen. He bared his teeth while he hung his head, sobbing softly. "He.. looks just like me."

"He gave up on you," Dr. Wily said bitterly. "After you left, he spent months perfecting his design and built a new robot—in your image no less. And see her? He even built him a cute little sister, too. Rock and Roll."

Blues turned his head up, watching the family of three as they happily enjoyed their meal, chatting over little things spanning from humorous occurrences all the way to Light's success with his construction robots. The young robot wondered if the doctor even remembered his name. Evidently not, as Light was surprised with his progress on the newest Robot Masters he built. Blues turned and paced off, disgusted by the doctor's triumph. Light was so untroubled by the robot's disappearance and death that he was building new robots left and right.

"Why," Blues started, examining his hands. He paused as he realized how unrecognizable he was. "Why did you alter my design?"

"A precaution," Dr. Wily answered, standing in front of Blues, looking down at him. "Too recognizable. If Light were to find you, he'd surely capture you to have you scrapped. Runaway robots are considered fugitives in a way." Rage began to build up within the young robot just from the mention of that. "I also modified you with combat capabilities. That way, if something _does_ happen, you won't go down without a fight."

Combat capabilities. Blues held up his left arm, and could feel the power behind it. When he concentrated, mechanical whirs sounded as his hand slipped out of sight, replacing it with what looked like some sort of canon in his arm. His eyes grew wider as the transition seemed to happen in slow motion. As he unarmed himself, Blues felt a sense of powerlessness. He turned his attention to Dr. Wily, as he withdrew the dark glasses from his pocket, handing them to him.

"Wear these," he commanded. "They will further protect your identity."

Blues did as the doctor ordered, unfolding them and slipping them over his face. He was amazed at how clearly he saw through them. When Dr. Wily wore them, Blues couldn't even see his eyes beyond the dark lenses. When viewed from the other side, apart from slightly obscured vision due to the dark tint, he could see fine. His eyes shifted as the robot began familiarizing himself with the lab with his current tinted perspective. The light that shined down was still as bright as before, but didn't hurt as much to look at. After inspecting the lab, unconsciously comparing it to Light's lab, he returned his gaze to Dr. Wily.

"Doctor," Blues began, "you seem to know Light. Care to elaborate?" Dr. Wily's mouth twitched slightly, as if just thinking about Light sparked up some restrained rage.

"I know of him, yes, but," Dr. Wily answered with a growl, "how we know each other isn't important." The venom that laced his words seemed to say it was something he'd rather not bring up. "Just know that I despise him just as much as you do."

The doctor turned around and began walking away, motioning Blues to follow him. As he began slowly following him, Blues concluded that Light knew of Dr. Wily as well. The grudge between the two doctors still remained unknown to the young robot. Why the information was withheld, Blues didn't know, but he didn't blame the doctor for hating him. Even so, Blues didn't completely trust Dr. Wily. Despite saving him from death and taking him in, the modifications to his body made him slightly uneasy. Blues felt like he should leave, but at the same time, he was compelled to stay. The young robot's life was indebted to the man.

So lost in his thoughts, it startled Blues when he suddenly crashed into Dr. Wily when he stopped abruptly. He bounced backwards, but quickly regained his footing, standing firm. Blues looked up at the doctor, who threw him a questionable look. After the awkward stare, Dr. Wily opened a door on his left, gesturing the robot inside. Blues peered in the tiny room curiously. The walls were completely black and the only things inside were a bed and a metal wardrobe.

"This will be your room," the doctor said. "I'm a very busy man, so I need to get back to work. Good night."

When he was inside, the door almost slammed behind him. Blues quickly whirled around in surprise. A sigh escaped his lips as he began inspecting his new room. There wasn't much too see. He opened the wardrobe, seeing nothing at all, apart from a weird red helmet and a large shield. Two things, all to add to his appearance as a combat robot. He rolled his eyes slightly and turned toward the bed. Blues sat on the edge and found it to be quite uncomfortable. It felt like concrete—and for a moment, he thought it actually was. Despite this, the robot reclined on it completely, letting his thoughts drown him into sleep.

Dr. Wily said he was busy. But with what exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. Read and review and such. :D<strong>


End file.
